Rollo is the Destroyer and the Savior too
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: Aku akan mengubah pandangan Rollo terhadap Manusia, biarpun dia pembunuh berdarah dingin, tapi dia tetap manusia, meskipun Rollo is the Destroyer for my Family's Life, but he's my Savior for life of mine ! Check it out ! #ada OC !


Ich bin Ryoko Lamperouge

Ich Komme aus Bogor.

Ich bin 15 jahre alt

Aah udah deh sok jerman segala , dari pada makin gaje silahkan baca aja deh..

**Original Story by** : lupa namanya XDXD *gimana sih ?* tapi original character design by CLAMP

**Warning :** Gaje, OC, Sok Romance dll.

**Kutipan **: Lelouch and Rollo is mine ! #digampar

* * *

Hai , Namaku Alicia Wildrose seorang anak perempuan dari professor Wildrose yang berasal dari Jerman yang bekerja untuk Britannia di Area 11 ini.

Kalian tahu kan ? Kejadian satu tahun yang lalu ? ya , dimana peperangan antara Kuro no Kishidan dan Britannia itu terjadi disini, di Tokyo. Aku adalah salah satu siswi di sekolah yang dijadikan benteng pertahanan para Kuro no kishidan, Ashford Academy.

Menurut berita yang tersebar, Zero menghilang dalam kejadian itu. Dan sekarang, Zero muncul kembali di tengah-tengah kehidupan ini, Tapi, sebenarnya, dia, ada di kelasku.

"Lelouch !" sapa Rivalz pada seorang laki-laki yang tengah melamun itu. Aku memperhatikan seseorang yang memanggil Lelouch itu –sang ketua kelas- , dia adalah sahabatnya, Rivalz.

Pandanganku beralih pada sang ketua kelas, Lelouch Lamperouge, dia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang bernama Rollo Lamperouge. Tetapi, aku menyadarinya, dia bukan adik kandung dari sang kakak, yang aku tahu, Lelouch hanya memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang menghilang , Nunnally lamperouge. Saat ini, Nunnally berada di Negara asalnya, Britannia, karena dia adalah salah satu anak dari sang emperor , Charles zi Britannia. Itu yang aku tahu, namun, aku hanya menyimpan rahasia ini dalam-dalam.

Sang ketua kelas meninggalkan ruangan ini, namun, tanpa Rivalz. "Aku izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran." Katanya, diluar kelas, aku melihat Rollo yang menunggu Lelouch.

Aku menatapnya terus-menerus, hingga Rollo menyadarinya, Ia menatapku balik, aku menundukkan pandanganku, karena ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Aku menegakkan kembali pandanganku, tiba-tiba, "Ada masalah , nona Wildrose ?"

Rollo sudah ada didepanku. OMG ! masuklah aku dalam masalah, pikirku. Aku hanya menggeleng, aku ini memang pendiam, sama sekali tidak bicara kalau tidak perlu. Namun, aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran seseorang dan membaca masa depan.

"nona Wildrose, aku ingin bicara." Sekarang Lelouch berbisik padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah mereka.

Setelah sampai di balkon sekolah kami menghentikan langkah. "Ada apa ?" tanyaku singkat.

"Sejak kemarin kau melihat kakakku seperti itu, apa ada masalah ?" sahut Rollo yang malah bertanya balik.

Aku menggeleng. Rollo berjalan kearahku dan mendekatkan mukanya, "jangan kira aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kau ketahui selama ini."

"Selama ini, kau mengetahuikan kalau aku itu, Zero ?" Tanya Lelouch yang memegangi mata kirinya.

"Huh ?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku itu sama sekali nggak bisa bohong. Itulah aku , "i-iya"

Rollo dan Lelouch memandangiku sinis. My God, apa yang harusku lakukan, habislah aku kalau begini caranya. Aku mencoba angkat bicara lagi, "Aku nggak akan memberitahu pada siapapun."

Aku mencoba membaca pikiran mereka berdua. Lelouch sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuku, oh tidak, pertanda buruk.

"Nona Alicia Wildrose ! dengan ini, aku Lelouch vi Britannia memerintahkan agar kau …"

(/=o=)/\(^.^\)

"Seharusnya, dia bisa terpengaruh oleh kekuatan Geass kan ?" Tanya Rollo pada dirinya sendiri dikamarnya itu. "Tapi kenapa ?"

Rollo mendudukan dirinya ditempat tidurnya yang lumayan besar itu. "aku harus menyelidikinya…."

"Hentikan memperburuk keadaan Rollo !" ujar Lelouch yang berdiri tepat di depan Rollo.

"Kakak … tapi …" Rollo mencoba menyangkal kakanya itu.

"Hentikan , saat ini kita ada di keadaan terdesak. Alicia telah mengetahui rahasiaku sebagai pangeran Britannia." Jelas Lelouch yang kemudian pergi dari kamar Rollo.

Rollo seperti tidak terima , dia mengganti bajunya dengan baju hari-hari. Sepertinya Ia berniat pergi kesuatu tempat, tapi yang pasti bukan ke markas Britannia.

"Lelouch, apa tidak apa-apa ? Rollo kau biarkan pergi seperti itu ?" Tanya C.C yang berjalan kearah lelouch yang ada dihadapannya.

"Entah, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya itu." Jawab Lelouch yang menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding.

"Lelouch … Apa kau benar-benar peduli dengan anak itu ?" Tanya C.C lagi.

Lelouch menoleh kearah C.C, lalu berkata "saat ini, aku tidak peduli siapapun dia. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, yaitu bersama Nunnally lagi."

"Lelouch…"

(/=o=)/\(^.^\)

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir didepan sekolah, aku terjebak hujan lebat, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang, kuperhatikan jam yang ada di tangan, pukul tepat jam 6 sore.

"Alicia-senpai" sapa seseorang yang ada di tengah hujan itu.

"Ro-Rollo …" sahutku yang merasa iba dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup itu. "Kamu basah kuyup !" Aku berlari kepadanya dan menarik tubuhnya ketempat aku berdiri, Aku mengambil handuk yang ada di tas-ku, dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"kenapa ? kenapa kau baik disaat aku akan membunuhmu ?" tiba-tiba Rollo mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku bergetar.

"Entahlah" jawabku singkat, baru kali ini, aku merasa deg-deg-an saat bersama Rollo, entah karena aku takut atau … aku suka padanya.

"aku … heran, kenapa kekuatan Geass tiba bisa berpengaruh padamu … apa kau adalah penyihir Geass ?" tanyannya lagi. Nah, yang ini membuatku sangat bingung, Geass ? apa itu ? pikirku.

Aku hanya menggeleng, Rollo kembali memperhatikanku , Ia memperhatikanku dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, mungkin karena aku bisa mengetahui rahasia kakaknya itu.

"Rollo… apa kau sangat mencintai kakakmu ?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"tentu saja" sahutnya singkat.

"Kau harus tahu, dia hanya memanfaatkanmu." Ujarku lagi.

"kau salah, kakakku-lah orang pertama yang menganggapku sebagai manusia , bukan sebagai alat pembunuh." Rollo kembali menatapku.

Aku membalas tatapannya dan menghela napas, "Aku … memang " sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku, Rollo menghilang, tiba-tiba, Dor !

Peluru menembus tubuhku, dibagian perut, aku terjatuh dan kesakitan. "Kau tidak pernah tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kakakku!" kata Rollo yang mengangkat kepalaku dengan cara kasar.

Aku tetap terdiam, menahan rasa sakit ini, sementara darah terus mengalir dari tubuhku, oh tidak, apakah ini akhir dari segalanya bagiku ? Secara nggak sengaja, air mataku mengalir dihadapan Rollo.

"Aku tidak akan kasihan padamu, biarpun kau menangis darah" ucap Rollo yang sepertinya sangat membenciku.

"b… buka..n Ro..llo … bukan se….per…ti i…tu" sahutku yang terbata-bata, "a…ku bi…sa mem…ban..tu ka…li…an, teru…tama… , un..tuk menye…la..matkan… Nu…nna..lly" lanjutku.

Rollo terkejut mendengar kata Nunnally. Aku saat itu membeca pikirannya, Ia takut, kasih sayang kakaknya itu akan hilang saat Kakaknya kembali bersama Nunnaly. Aku memegangi wajahnya dengan tangan yang terkena darah ini. Rollo pun terkejut. Tapi, tanganku terjatuh, aku kehilangan kesedaran.

(/=o=)/\(^.^\)

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, ini dimana ? Tubuhku masih terasa sakit, seharusnya aku sudah matikan ? apa lagi ditembak didaerah yang sangat berbahaya. Kupegangi daerah yang tertembak tadi, dan kurasakan banyak balutan perban ditubuhku.

Aku berjalan perlahan, meski tidak sanggup. Tapi, aku penasaran dengan letak aku berada sekarang. Aku kembali berjalan, tapi, rasa sakit ini mengalahkanku. Hingga aku jatuh tersungkur. Kudapati ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, itu, Rollo.

"Seharusnya kau ada di tempat tidur." Ucapnya yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh kembali ketempat tidur.

"Ke-ke..na..pa ?" tanyaku padanya.

Rollo menggeleng dan berkata, "Jangan salah sangka, Ini perintah dari kakakku."

"u..ntu..k a..pa ?" tanyaku lagi, sekarang aku sangat penasaran. Aku mencoba membaca pikirannya, tapi hasilnya nihil, Rollo tidak sedang berfikir apapun, Ia tetap terdiam menatapku.

"ka…u ta…ku..t k..al..au Le..lou..ch me..ning…gal..ka..n..mu 'k..an ?" ucapku yang teringat akan pikirannya saat aku mengatakan nama adik kandung Lelouch.

"Tahu apa kau ?" bentak Rollo, "Seharusnya kau mati biar tidak banyak bicara seperti ini !" lanjutnya yang kemudian mengeluarkan pistol yang ada di bajunya.

Aku menatapnya kasihan, entah kenapa aku iba pada dirinya itu, aku berkata, " Kau , di..besar..kan seba…gai ala..t pe..mbu…nuh o…leh Bri..ta..nnia, da..n Kau ba…ru me…nda…pat…kan Ka..sih sa..yang sa..at ber…temu de…ngan Le..louch, se…karang, Kau s…an..gat ke…taku…tan bi…la ka…sih s..ay..ang Le..lou..ch kem..ba..li u..ntu..k Nu…nna..lly se..or..ang.

"Ke- KENAPA ? KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU SEMUA ITU ?" bentak Rollo, tangannya gemetaran namun tetap memegang pistol itu.

Aku benar-benar merasa iba dengan anak ini, ya sangat kasihan. Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku dan memeluknya, ini membuat Rollo menjatuhkan pistolnya karena terkejut. "tidak apa…apa . kalau kasih sayang Le..louch bu..kan un..tukmu la…gi, a..ku jan..ji aka…n te…rus me…nya…yangi Rollo"

Tubuh Rollo yang gemetar pun tenang, ya.. dirinya sudah tenang, tangannya menggapai tubuhku, Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga jatuh keatas tempat tidur itu. "ke…kena..pa Ro…llo ?" tanyaku pada Rollo.

"jangan bicara lagi, jangan buat aku lebih mempercayai kata-katamu !" jawab Rollo yang tetap memegangi tanganku dengan keras.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "aku.. s..ung..uh-su..ng..guh me..nya..yangimu.. Rollo."

"terima kasih" sahut Rollo singkat, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Satu yang pasti, aku belum menanyakan dimana ini .

Aku menidurkan tubuhku dengan benar, dan mengusap-usap luka bekas tembakan itu. Sakit, itu yang kurasakan. Aku mencoba tidur kembali, tapi tidak bisa. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku.

"Hai .. Alicia" sapa seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut hijau yang panjang itu.

"Ce-"

"cukup panggil aku C.C disini." Selak C.C yang menghentikan perkataanku.

"C.C … kenapa ? ini dimana ?" tanyaku pada C.C , dia adalah orang yang kutemui setengah tahun lalu. Dia adalah orang yang memberitahuku semuanya.

"Ini markas Kuro no Kishidan" sahut C.C sambil tersenyum.

"Ha-h ?" kataku terkejut. "Ke…napa aku ada di…sini ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu saat Rollo akan menembakmu lagi dengan peluru dari pistolnya itu. Aku bilang saja itu perintah Lelouch" jawab C.C dengan santainya.

"C.C … Apa menurutmu Kuro no Kishidan itu … ada di pihak jepang ? yang kulihat adalah Lelouch hanya memanfaatkan orang jepang saja." Ucapku seraya menundukkan kepala.

"disatu pihak , Lelouch itu penghancur harapan para Britannia begitu pula untuk para Elevens, tapi disatu pihak lain Ia adalah penyelamat dunia ini." Sahut C.C yang menatap hampa ke langit-langit ruangan.

"C.C menyukai Lelouch ?" tanyaku pada C.C

C.C menatapku, ia tersenyum dan menghela napas. Aku bingung dengan tingkahlaku C.C yang seperti ini. "benar ya ?" tanyaku lagi.

"entahlah" sahut C.C yang menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa didepanku. "C.C … Rollo itu…"

"Rollo adalah anak yang dididik oleh Britannia sebagai pembunuh, ia diberikan Geass oleh V.V untuk memperlancar misinya, tentu dalam pembunuhan, ia tidak punya rasa kasih sayang atau kasihan pada siapapun, kecuali Lelouch. Percuma saja kau mengharapkannya, dia tidak memiliki rasa cinta" jelas C.C yang memotong perkataanku.

"Be-begitu ?" tanyaku yang sedikit kecewa. Tapi , aku tahu aku bisa mengubah Rollo. Aku akan mencobanya itulah tekadku.

(/=o=)/\(^.^\)

Seminggu kemudian, Aku sudah bisa kembali kesekolah. Sayangnya, perang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ayahku pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Ia dibunuh seseorang , mungkin kalian tahu siapa orangnya. Ya… Rollo Lamperouge. Karena saat itu, ayahku bersama dengan Nunnally adik Lelouch yang asli, Ayahku melindungi Nunnally disaat Rollo akan membunuhnya. Karena kejadian ini, Ibuku masuk rumah sakit jiwa, Ibuku tidak bisa menerima kematian ayahku. Ini membuat keluargaku hancur.

Banyak ucapan turut berduka dari teman-teman sekolahku, terutama dikelas. Tak terkecuali Lelouch sang kakak kandung Nunnally. Aku tidak terlalu mengumbar rasa sedihku. Aku hanya tersenyum saat mereka melontarkan ucapan sedih itu.

Istirahat siang ini, aku berjalan sendiri ke perpustakaan. Di rolong aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal sedang memandangi gantungan hp berwarna hijau yang berbentuk hati itu. Aku enggan untuk menyapanya, tapi, kami ini sudah saling kenalkan ? masa cuek begitu saja.

Akhirnya aku menyapanya sambil tersenyum, "Rollo".

Rollo memperhatikanku dengan wajah sinisnya, berbeda disaat ia bersama Lelouch , "Hai Alicia" sahutnya.

"Rollo.. Aku ingin bicara, bisa tidak sepulang sekolah, kau ikut bersamaku ke café yang baru buka itu ? tenang saja aku yang traktir." Ajakku dengan ramah.

Rollo mengalihkan pandangannya , ia seperti sedang berfikir, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk sepertinya ia setuju dengan ajakanku.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini pun berbunyi. Aku bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah dan bermaksud menunggu Rollo disana. Kulihat Lelouch dan Rollo seang berbincang, sepertinya Rollo meminta izin pada kakaknya itu.

Aku berdiri samping gerbang sekolah sambil merenung , untuk apa aku mengajak seseorang yang telah membunuh ayahku dan tanpa belas kasihan menembakku hingga aku harus mengalami perawatan selama seminggu. Selain itu, ia adalah factor yang menghancurkan kehidupanku.

"Hai …" sapa seorang cowok yang kukira adalah Rollo, tapi aku salah, didepanku telah berdiri gerombolan Elevens yang sepertinya –tidak baik-. Aku mencoba untuk melarikan diri tanpa memperdulikan mereka, tapi salah seorang dari mereka menarikku dan berkata, "Ayolah temani kami sebentar haha"

Aku ketakutan setengah mati, "Lepaskan !" rengekku sambil menarik-narik lenganku yang dipegang erat oleh mereka. Aku ditarik sampai tubuhku terjatuh, mereka hanya mentertawakanku dan mengangkatku dengan kasar.

Mereka kembali menarikku dengan paksa, aku menoleh kearah belakang, berharap Rollo menolongku disaat seperti ini. Namun, tidak ada siapapun disana.

Sementara itu…

"Rollo, kalau kau sudah janji bukankah seharusnya tepat waktu ? sudahlah tak apa, kau bisa datang terlambat dalam meeting nanti." Kata Villetta sambil mengecek daftar nilai study olahraga. "Lagi pula, Lelouch sudah mengizinkanmu kan ?" timpalnya lagi.

"Iya … tapi … apa benar tidak apa ?" sahut Rollo yang memutar-mutar gantungan hp miliknya.

"Tidak apa, pergilah" ucap Villetta yang tetap melihat daftar nilai itu.

"Nona Villetta ,Sebenarnya … "

Rollo membicarakan sesuatu pada Villetta, Villetta agak sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Namun ia tertawa, dan berkata , "Itu wajar Rollo sudah pergilah, kau ini baru merasakannya ya ? cinta pada pandangan yang pertama"

"Hah ? ci-cinta ?" sahut Rollo terkejut , ia asing mendengar kata 'cinta'. "Itu tidak mungkin… !" bantah Rollo.

"Itu mungkin saja 'kan ?" sahut Villetta sambil menatap Rollo.

"Villetta-sensei !" teriak seorang anak murid yang berlari kearah Villetta.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Villetta yang sedikit santai.

"Wildrose ! dibawa para berandalan Elevens !" jawab anak itu dengan cemas

Tiba-tiba Rollo berlari dengan cepat karena mendengar hal itu. "wah wah …" gumam Villetta yang melihat reaksi Rollo yang begitu tanggap.

Rollo menggunakan Geassnya untuk mempersingkat waktu. Ia berlari secepat-cepatnya. Ia memburu waktu untuk menyelamatkan nona Wildrose itu, alias diriku sendiri.

Aku berada dalam bahaya besar, dikepung cowok-cowok berandalan Elevens, dari mulut mereka tercium aroma Alcohol , sepertinya mereka mabuk. Britannia memang merencanakan agar pemuda Elevens menjadi buruk tingkahnya dan terpuruk bersama negaranya yang semakin diubah oleh Britannia ini.

Salah satu dari mereka menggapai wajahkku , dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa melawan mereka, aku sempat membaca pikiran mereka, tidak … semuanya hanya berpikiran buruk dan mesum. Aku ingin menangis, "he-hentikan…" rontaku lemas. Mereka hanya tertawa melihatku seperti ini. Aku pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "TOLOOOOOONG !"

Aku menutup mataku, takut, sangat takut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dan aku segera membuka mataku. Aku terkejut, dihadapanku terdapat seseorang yang aku harapkan kedatangannya. Dia.. Rollo.

"maaf aku lama…" kata Rollo. Rollo membunuh mereka tanpa belas kasihan, darah mengalir kesana kemaro. Bau darah para Elevens itu tercium menyengat. Wajh Rollo terkena cipratan darah para elevens.

Dengan spontan aku memeluk Rollo, dia menyelamatkan hidupku dan harga diriku sebagai seorang wanita. Aku menangis dipelukannya. "Rollo, aku takut…" keluhku padanya. Rollo hanya terdiam dan melepaskan pelukanku, Ia menatapku penuh arti. Perlahan tapi pasti wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajahku.

*SILAHKAN READERS MENGARTIKAN SENDIRI APA YANG DILAKUKAN ROLLO*

(/=o=)/\(^.^\)

Dua hari setelahnya…

"Rollo …" panggilku padanya.

"Ada apa ?" sahutnya.

"kau mau cake ini ? rasanya manis seperti wajahmu ahaha" ucapku sambil melahap cake coklat yang diatasnya terdapat coklat yang dilelehkan (Author ngiler ngebayanginnya.)

"heehehe … sudah aku cukup ice cream ini saja" sahutnya sambil tertawa geli. "Alicia, menurutmu … aku ini … apa ?" tiba-tiba Rollo bertanya serius padaku. "Aku telah menembakmu, membunuh Ayahmu, membuat keluargamu hancur. "

Aku sedih melihat wajah penyesalan yang ada padanya saat itu, itu membuktikan, dia tetap manusia, bukan alat untuk membunuh manusia secara terus menerus. "Tapi kau menyelamatkanku , Kau pun mengucapkan hal yang paling menyenangkan, kau bilang akan menemaniku sampai akhir hayatmu, untuk menebus semuanya. Itu sudah cukup..!"

"Maaf ya.. Alicia" sahutnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku menyukaimu Rollo"

Rollo mengangguk dan membalas kata-kataku, "ya, aku juga Alicia." Ia memegangi tanganku dan menciumnya, sungguh romantis.

Biarpun jauh dilubuk hatiku mengatakan Rollo adalah the Destroyer of my family but, he's the Savior for my life.

~Fin~

Meski nggak nyambung, tolong dikasih kritik dan saran.

Review-nya juga boleh..

Makasih yaaa !

Good Bye ! dewa mata !


End file.
